Brain Blast Challenge
by Metha S
Summary: Setelah mendapat titah baru dari sang direktur Academy, Serah dan Noel mencoba permainan Brain Blast, sebuah permainan tanya-jawab, di Academia. Serah heran mengapa seluruh pertanyaan Brain Blast ada hubungannya dengan Hope, sang direktur Academy. Oh, sesukamulah. Yang penting hadiah. Iya kan, kupo? In game. No pairing.


Sinopsis:

Setelah mendapat titah baru dari sang direktur Academy, Serah dan Noel menjajal permainan Brain Blast, sebuah permainan tanya-jawab, di Academia. Serah heran mengapa seluruh pertanyaan Brain Blast ada hubungannya dengan Hope, sang direktur Academy. Oh, sesukamulah. Yang penting hadiah. Iya kan, kupo? In game. No pairing.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: FFXIII and FFXIII-2 are properties of Square Enix.**

 **WARNING: A little spoiler**

 **A/N: Cerita ini ber-setting di game FFXIII-2. Saya taruh di kategori FFXIII saja supaya lebih rame :D**

* * *

 **Brain Blast Challenge**

* * *

"Jadi untuk mengapungkan Cocoon yang baru, kita butuh lima Graviton Core."

Serah manggut-manggut, mencatat setiap kata Hope dalam kepalanya. Matanya terpusat pada mata Hope yang bicara dengan tenang. Anak itu—ups! Lelaki muda itu berdiri di balik komputer raksasa dengan layar berkilau yang bikin mata Serah berair. Prototipe Cocoon yang baru, yang bentuknya mirip bola super gede dan terbuat dari hologram, mengapung di balik komputer Hope.

Oke. Serah kadang lupa kalau Hope sudah segede ini. Bahkan lebih tua dari Serah sendiri. Salahkan saja perihal menjelajah waktu ini.

"Sayangnya," kata Hope lagi. "Graviton Core ini adanya di masa yang bukan masa sekarang. Dalam arti lain, hanya dengan menjelajah waktu kita bisa memperolehnya."

"Uh, wow," Noel menguap. "Menjelajah waktu. Lagi. Ya ampun. Kok kayaknya aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?"

Serah menyodok rusuk Noel—Mog mementung kepala Noel dengan tongkatnya. "Noel, yang sopan dong!" ketus Serah.

Noel mengusap rusuk dan kepalanya dengan malas. "Sori." Dia memicingkan mata pada Alyssa, asisten Hope yang centil dan sok imut, lalu melempar sorot pasrah pada Hope. "Kalau soal menjelajah waktu, kami bisa bantu."

Hope tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalian bisa diandalkan."

"Untuk daftar nama-nama dan lokasi Graviton Core yang kita perlukan," kali ini Alyssa yang berkata, "kalian bisa tanyakan ke resepsionis."

 _Praktis banget_ , pikir Serah sarkastik. _Kenapa tidak sekalian saja beritahu kami? Dasar payah._

"Makasih, Serah, Noel." Senyum di wajah Hope semakin mengembang. Kalau sedang senyum begitu, Serah semakin sulit menatap Hope yang ini sebagai pria dewasa. Tiap kali Serah teringat pada Hope, yang muncul di benaknya selalu sosok bocah tanggung berusia empat belas Hope—dan Hope tidak lagi memanggilnya Kak Serah. Rasanya agak sedih. Uh-oh.

"Tidak masalah, Bung," sahut Noel santai. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu utama pusat penelitian bersama Serah, melambai. "Adieu!"

"Dah, Hope! Baik-baik, ya!" Serah ikut melambai, sadar betul nada bicaranya mirip dengan nada bicara dengan anak-anak.

"Oh, hei!" tiba-tiba Alyssa menjerit.

Serah dan Noel berhenti dan berputar serentak. Serah melihat Alyssa melonjak-lonjak dan melambai—Hope di belakangnya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau tidak sibuk," jerit Alyssa lagi, "kalian bisa coba permainan Brain Blast terbaru ciptaan Academy! Eh, aku ikutan lho dalam pemrogramannya!"

"Apa?" Noel mencibir.

"Mesinnya ada di aula utama. Keluar dari sini, tengok sebelah kanan!" seru Alyssa, kelewat girang untuk alasan misterius. "Coba, deh! Cara bermainnya mudah, kok. Kalian cuma perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang disediakan. Kalau kalian bisa menang, Direktur akan beri kalian hadiah!"

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Hope, sang direktur, protes.

Noel menudingkan jempol pada Hope dan Alyssa, menggeleng. "Mereka itu kenapa, sih?"

Serah mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah menemukan Graviton Core itu dan memperbaiki masa depan. Dia lanjut melangkah acuh tak acuh. Sepertinya Serah bisa paham kenapa Hope sering tampak tak nyaman bersama Alyssa—soalnya Alyssa cerewet dan sok main bikin aturan sendiri. Serah diam-diam bersyukur rekannya tidak seperti itu walau level kecerewetannya nyaris setara.

Keluar dari pusat penelitian, Serah menengok ke kanan. Ada sejenis mesin berlayar merah di sana. Dia tidak ingat benda itu ada di sana sebelum dia menemui Hope di dalam. Apakah itu mesin permainan yang Alyssa bicarakan tadi?

Demi Cocoon! Kenapa Serah malah termakan omongan Alyssa? Bukannya tadi dia tidak mau peduli pada mainan apalah itu?

"Kupo! Itu mesin permainannya, kupo!" Mog berseru, melayang-layang mengitar mesin permainan dengan gembira. "Serah, ayo main, kupo!"

Serah menggaruk dagunya. "Mog, kita punya urusan lain yang lebih penting. Tidak ada waktu bermain-main."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hadiahnya, kupo?" cicit Mog, memandangi layar mesin dengan mata sipitnya. "Hope pasti punya hadiah bagus buat kita, kupo."

"Hei, Mog benar," Noel setuju. Pemuda itu menghampiri Mog di depan mesin, menangkap makhluk putih berhidung besar itu dan menyingkirkanya dari layar—Mog meronta-ronta dan berusaha menggebuk wajah Noel dengan tongkatnya. "Ayo coba, Serah!"

Serah memutar bola matanya. Dasar anak-anak. "Okelah. Sekali saja, oke?"

"Oke!" seru Noel dan Mog berbarengan.

Serah menekan tombol yang ada di layar. Mesin itu berdengung, lalu suara wanita elektronik terdengar dari lubang speaker-nya.

 _"Selamat datang di Brain Blast! Saat ini kami sedang membuka kesempatan untuk para partisipan. Apakah Anda ingin bermain?"_

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" Suara Noel kedengaran sangat senang. Serah jadi ingin menjejalkan wajahnya ke layar. Lalu dia menekan tombol YA di layar.

"Pertanyaan pertama," kata wanita elektronik. _"Siapakah nama belakang Hope? (a) Highwind, (b) Villiers, (c) Estheim, (d) Strife."_

"Demi…" Serah memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai tiga. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Serah sempat mengira pertanyaannya akan seputar Academy atau paradox atau hal-hal serius semacam itu.

"Nama belakangnya Hope?" Noel menggumam. "Strife, kan?"

Telapak Serah ditepukkan ke jidatnya. "Nama belakangnya Estheim," koreksinya.

"Bukan! Strife!"

"Villiers, kupo!"

"Villiers itu Snow!" geram Serah.

"Snow itu Villiers? Atau Villiers itu Snow?" Noel mengacak rambut cokelat awut-awutannya. "Serah, yang jelas dong!"

Sumbu kesabaran di dalam kepala Serah sudah tersulut. Dia menampar tangan Noel saat pemuda tersebut hendak menekan tombol D. Lalu dirinya sendiri menekan tombol C.

 _"Benar!"_ wanita elektronik berseru.

"Kubilang apa?" Serah menyeringai, membuat Noel merengut keras dan menggerutu pelan.

 _"Pertanyaan kedua,"_ lanjut si wanita elektronik. _"Apakah senjata Hope? (a) Pistol, (b) Gunblade, (c) Tombak, (d) Bumerang."_

"Hope tidak bisa bertarung! Dia bisanya cuma belajar!" Noel memekik sampai semua orang di aula utama berpaling padanya. Mereka melotot seakan yang barusan memekik adalah orang gila.

Serah menepuk lengannya. "Bisa! Dia dulu bertarung bersama kakakku, tahu!"

"Kupo! Lightning pernah menceritakannya padaku, kupo!" Mog mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu. Kalau dulu dia bertarung sama Lightning, berarti sebelum 3AF. Jadi berapa usianya saat itu?"

"Empat bel—"

"Jawabannya D!" Noel bahkan tidak menunggu Serah selesai bicara. Dia sudah menekan tombol D, meringis mirip orang sinting.

 _"Benar sekali!"_ kata wanita elektronik.

Serah mengembus lega. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Noel?" tanyanya.

Noel memiringkan senyumnya sampai tampak seperti seringai. "Jelas dong. Masa anak-anak main tombak atau pistol atau gunblade?"

Sekali lagi, telapak tangan Serah ditepukkan ke jidatnya.

 _"Pertanyaan ketiga."_

Tangan Noel sudah siap siaga di atas layar. Serah harus menepis tangannya agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi.

 _"Hope dulunya adalah l'Cie. Siapakah Eidolon-nya? (a) Sephiroth, (b) Alexander, (c) Belias, (d) Yiazmat."_

"Huh?" gumam Noel, mundur selangkah.

Serah memelintir ujung rambutnya, berpikir. Eidolon Hope? Snow pernah cerita soal Eidolon. Kalau punya Lightning adalah Odin, punya Snow adalah Shiva, lalu punya Hope? Gawat! Serah lupa! Pokoknya Eidolon Hope itu raksasa berbaju zirah.

"Apa jawabannya, Serah?" tanya Noel, mencolek lengan Serah.

"Umm…" Serah mendadak berdebar-debar. Perasaan ini mirip dengan saat dia tidak bisa menjawab soal ujian di sekolah. "Kurasa Sephiroth?" tandasnya, kehilangan akal.

"Ya sudah. Pilih saja," suruh Noel, kedengaran sama-sama hilang akal.

"Kupopo! Jawabannya Alexander, kupo!" Mog meronta-ronta liar di udara. "Lightning pernah cerita padaku, kupo! Katanya, Hope bertarung bersama Alexander saat menyerbu Eden di 0AF! Kupokupo!"

Jari Serah yang hendak menekan tombol A terpeleset ke tombol B.

 _"Tepat sekali!"_ kata wanita elektronik.

"Hei, Mog. Kau tahu soal Hope bisa bertarung dan siapa nama Eidolon-nya," sembur Noel tiba-tiba. Mog sudah dalam cekikan mautnya, dan si putih yang malang itu berontak kesetanan. "Kok kau tidak tahu nama belakangnya Hope?"

"Lightning tidak pernah cerita, kupo! Dia menyebut teman-temannya dengan nama depan saja, kupo! Kupo, sakit! Lepas, kupo!" rintih Mog yang kaki dan tangannya berputar liar di udara.

"Hei, sudahlah! Noel, lepaskan Mog. Dia kesakitan."

 _"Pertanyaan keempat,"_ kata si mesin sekejap setelah Noel membebaskan Mog. _"Hope dulunya l'Cie. Apa saja kemampuan utamanya? (a) COM/RAV/MED, (b) RAV/MED/SAB, (c) SEN/SAB/COM, (d) RAV/MED/SYN."_

Serah ternganga. Dari mana dia bisa tahu soal kemampuan Hope di jamannya masih kecil? Serah kan tidak ikut bertarung bersamanya.

"Pertanyaan gila," tukas Noel. "Mog, kau pasti tahu kan? Lightning pasti pernah cerita soal ini juga. Iya, kan?"

Mog mengangguk. "Yang kuingat, kupo, Hope adalah penyembuh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'yang kuingat'?" gantian Serah yang menukas. "Seharusnya kau tahu semuanya!"

Mog meluncur ke balik Noel. Hanya sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat.

"Aha!" Noel menjentik jemarinya di sisi kepalanya. "Serah, mending kita tanyakan saja langsung pada Hope. Kan dia di sini juga."

"Kau tanyakan ke Hope. Aku akan jaga di sini supaya tidak ada yang menyerobot giliran kita main." Serah mengangguk setuju.

Baru saja Noel melenggang santai ke arah pusat penelitian, pintu di sana telah terbuka lebar duluan. Hope berjalan keluar berderetan dengan Alyssa. Dia mendelik sebentar saat melihat Serah dan Noel, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Serah, Noel! Senang sekali melihat kalian lagi," ucapnya kalem. "Apa kalian baru kembali dari menjelajah waktu? Graviton Core-nya?"

Bukannya senang atau apa melihat Hope lagi, Serah malah kepengin memarahinya. Graviton Core? Benarkah? Seharusnya Serah senang karena Hope sangat terdedikasi untuk menyelamatkan masa depan dengan menciptakan Cocoon baru. Oke, benar. Namun apa begitu caranya menyapa teman lama?

"Kebetulan, Hope!" Noel berseru seraya menghampiri Hope. Ketika mereka sudah berhadapan—anehnya, Noel yang lebih muda malahan lebih tinggi daripada Hope, dan Serah tidak bisa tidak menyangka kalau Hope sebenarnya kekurangan gizi di masa remajanya, atau malahan Noel-lah yang kelebihan gizi—dia bertanya keras, "Kau punya kemampuan apa saja saat jadi l'Cie dulu?"

Untuk sejenak, keheningan yang panjang memenuhi udara di antara mereka. Wajah Hope memerah padam, mata hijaunya berkabut. Dia tampak seperti hendak menangis, atau meledak dalam amukan, atau mungkin dia kepengin menghajar Noel sebab tangannya dikepalkan di sisi tubuhnya. Serah menelan ludahnya, merasakan jantungnya yang jumpalitan akrobatik dalam dadanya. Pertanyaan Noel pasti telah memicu sejumput kenangan buruk bagi Hope.

Serah melangkah tergesa-gesa ke hadapan temannya, meninggalkan Mog untuk menguasai mesin permainan tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya dan melemparkannya pada Hope.

"Hope, maksudnya—"

"AH!"

Teriakan seorang gadis kecil menarik perhatian mereka semua. Serah melilhat gadis kecil yang tersungkur di depan mesin Brain Blast. Mog mengapung di atasnya, lalu mondar-mandir di sekeliling kepala gadis kecil itu dan berusaha membangunkannya dengan menarik lengan gaun si gadis.

Sebagai seorang guru, Serah tidak bisa diam saja saat melihat anak tak berdosa kesakitan begitu—dan dia tidak pernah paham mengapa anak-anak dibiarkan bermain di kantor pusat Academy. Serah berlari mendatangi anak itu, tapi larinya tidak jauh lebih cepat dari lari Hope. Serah termenung sejenak, memandangi Hope yang dengan sigap membangunkan si gadis kecil dan menepuk pelan debu dari gaunnya.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanya Hope lembut, berlutut sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah gadis kecil itu.

Si gadis kecil mengangguk, lalu menunjukkan sikunya yang tergores. Serah berjengit, Noel menaikkan satu alis, dan Mog bersembunyi di balik kaki penyangga mesin Brain Blast.

"Biar kusembuhkan," kata Hope, jauh lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Sakit…"

Hati Serah teriris-iris mendengar rintihan si gadis kecil. Insting keibuan dan keguruannya bekerja. Dia berlutut di sebelah Hope dan menyiapkan sihir penyembuh di tangan kirinya.

"Hope, biar aku saja," tawarnya.

Hope menggeleng pelan. "Jangan repot-repot. Urusan penduduk Academia, serahkan saja padaku." Lalu dari tangan Hope muncul cahaya biru pucat yang menguarkan kehangatan berlimpah. Serah yang cuma berada di dekatnya saja merasa begitu nyaman, apalagi kalau sihir itu disalurkan ke tubuhnya. Dia pasti bakal ketiduran saking nyamannya.

Tunggu dulu. Sihir? Hope masih bisa menggunakan sihir?

"Nah, sudah selesai." Hope membasuhkan sisa cahaya di tangannya pada siku si gadis kecil. Luka gores di sana sudah lenyap tanpa bekas. "Lain kali hati-hati. Oke?"

Wajah murung gadis kecil itu berubah segar bugar. Dia mengangguk semangat. "Makasih, Pak Direktur! Aku sayang kamu!" serunya, lalu dia mengecup cepat pipi Hope. Gadis kecil itu terkikik dan melesat kabur.

"Oh, ya ampun," bisik Serah.

Hope berdeham dan tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Serah. Serah menerimanya dan melompat berdiri juga. Astaga. Bahkan tingginya Hope sudah jauh di atas Serah. Anak ini tumbuhnya cepat sekali.

"Nah, pertanyaan kalian tadi," Hope membuka pembicaraan, melanjutkan yang tersendat tadi, "kalian bertanya soal kemampuanku saat masih jadi l'Cie?"

"Ya!" Noel menyentak. "Apa saja itu? Kami harus menjawab pertanyaan keempat Brain Blast supaya dapat hadiah."

Serah melempar sorot galak pada Noel, lalu mendesis dengan satu jari di depan bibir. Noel mengerling langit-langit dan pura-pura tak bersalah.

Hope tergelak lembut. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya ramah. Dia meluruskan celananya, lalu menarik lengan kiri blazer-nya. Serah bisa melihat kain kuning keemasan membelit pergelangan tangan Hope. "Ini," kata Hope, "kenang-kenangan saat aku jadi l'Cie dulu. Tandaku ada di sini dan aku menyembunyikannya dengan membelitkan kain kuning ini."

Serah dan Noel manggut-manggut.

"Dulu aku sangat takut," kenang Hope, memandang intens pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi aku belajar banyak dari Light dan Snow, juga yang lainnya. Light agak galak, tapi dia perhatian dengan caranya sendiri dan dia mirip dengan ibuku. Snow konyol dan aku suka menjahilinya, jadi aku tidak pernah bosan atau kehabisan bahan tertawaan. Mereka semua sangat berarti bagiku."

Serah dan Noel manggut-manggut lagi, sementara Alyssa kelihatannya fokus menguping.

"Aku yang paling lemah di grup," aku Hope tanpa setitik pun rasa malu dalam setiap suku katanya. "Aku tidak bisa menyerang secara fisik, tidak bisa bertahan dari serangan musuh. Kalau sedikit saja aku terkena serangan musuh, baik Light atau Snow akan membalas mereka."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku menyokong mereka dari belakang," lanjut Hope. "Aku memperoleh kekuatan sihir yang hebat saat aku jadi l'Cie. Aku bisa menciptakan serangan elemental, menyembuhkan teman-temanku, juga memberi mereka tambahan pertahanan. Kata Light dan Snow, aku jago di situ. Sungguh, itu adalah pujian yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Serah menepuk tangannya. Matanya berbinar-binar, dan sesuatu baru saja berdenting berkat kenangan Hope. "Aku tahu jawaban pertanyaan keempat," ujarnya pada Noel. Lalu dia mohon diri sebentar, dan kembali pada Brain Blast. Serah menekan tombol D.

 _"Selamat! Anda benar!"_ seru suara wanita elektronik.

"Horeee!" Noel berjingkat seperti kelinci mabuk. Hope menggeleng-geleng tapi tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, apa kalian suka permainan Brain Blast ini?" Alyssa tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Serah. Dia mengintip pada layar, memeriksa pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Cuma penasaran," kilah Serah sembari meringis kecil. "Tapi sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang. Kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk main-main."

"Pertanyaannya masih tersisa enam, Serah. Kita lanjutkan saja sebentar," Noel menyarankan sambil menyengir kikuk.

Serah ingin menolak, tapi tawa pendek Hope menghentikannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak sedang buru-buru, tidak ada salahnya rileks sejenak," katanya. Serah kepengin merengkuh anak—eh, lelaki muda itu. Pasalnya dia selalu saja kedengaran tenang, kalem, dan brilian. Pantas saja seluruh anggota Academy menganggapnya sejenis dewa jejadian.

Noel cekikikan. "Hope, bantu kami, ya?"

Hope mengangguk cepat. "Akan kubantu sebisaku."

Mog melayang ke bahu Hope dan berkata, "Jangan lupa hadiahnya, kupo!"

"Kalau aku bantu kalian, maka hadiahnya ditiadakan," tampik Hope cepat.

"Kupo?! Kalau begitu tidak usah bantu, kupo!"

Serah tersenyum mendengar cengkerama teman-temannya. Dunia pasti akan lebih baik jika orang-orang bisa seakrab dan seramah ini. Semoga saja di masa depan nanti, semuanya bisa seindah ini. Dia mendengarkan pertanyaan berikutnya,

 _"Hope berasal dari Kota Palumpolum. Di manakah alamat rumahnya? (a) Felix Height 35A, (b) Sunset Road 17, (c) Djose Temple, (d) Sector 7."_

"Umm… Hope?" Noel mengerling Hope.

Hope mengangkat satu bahunya. Katanya, "Felix Height 35A."

Serah menekan tombol A.

 _"Pertanyaan berikutnya. Siapakah nama ayah hope? (a) Hojo, (b) Laguna, (c) Bartholomew, (d) Cecil."_

Hope berkata santai,"Bartholomew."

Noel yang menekan tombol jawaban.

 _"Berikutnya,"_ kata suara elektronik, _"pertanyaan tujuh, sebelum grup meninggalkan The Fifth Ark pada 0AF, apa yang Hope serukan kepada kelompoknya? (a) I love moogles and chocobos; (b) We are l'Cie, a ticking bomb, enemy of Cocoon; (c) Final Fantasy XIII-2, the story so far; (d) Pulse is hell, you know."_

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini agak lama. Serah sampai mengira Hope sendiri tidak tahu—atau tidak ingat—dengan apa yang dia ungkapkan dulu. Lagi pula, itu sudah lama sekali. Sepuluh tahun, demi fal'Cie yang sudah tak pernah kedengaran kabarnya lagi!

" _Pulse is hell, you know_ ," kata Hope akhirnya. "Ya ampun. Aku hampir lupa dengan ungkapan itu padahal Fang sempat menjahiliku gara-garanya. Kurasa aku memang sudah tua."

Serah terkikik tanpa kesan mengejek. "Santai saja, Hope." Lalu dia menekan tombol jawaban.

 _"Pertahankan prestasi Anda!"_ Wanita elektronik berseru girang walau nadanya masih agak terdengar monoton. _"Pertanyaan kedelapan. Hope mengendarai benda ini dua kali di 0AF._ _Masing-masing di Vile Peaks dan Gua Mah'Habara. Benda apakah itu? (a) Dreadnought, (b) chocobo, (c) PSICOM Velocycle, (d) Long Gui."_

"Dreadnought." Lalu Hope membuang wajah dan cekakakan. "Light memarahiku habis-habisan gara-gara itu. Maksudku, waktu itu kan aku masih kecil. Jelas aku suka robot-robotan, apalagi yang bisa ditunggangi. Makanya aku naik saja, dan tahu-tahu Light sudah mengomel panjang lebar sampai wajahnya merah begitu. Katanya, 'Hope, dasar bandel! Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, itu salahmu sendiri.' Lalu Snow bilang, 'Santai, Sis. Main robot-robotan itu kebangaan buat anak laki-laki.' Ha!"

Serah dan Noel dan Hope saling bertatapan.

Serah: "..."

Noel: "..."

Hope: "..."

"Kok kalian semua bengong?" tanya Alyssa.

"Hope bandel!" Serah tergelak.

"Oh! Benar, benar! Direktur kita ternyata dulunya anak yang nakal banget!" Alyssa ikut berkelakar.

"Makan itu omelannya Lightning! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Serah melanjutkan gelak tawanya sampai menuai nada-nada yang bisa dinyanyikan.

"Hei, itu tidak buruk, kok. Serah saja naik chocobo merah yang liar itu," celetuk Noel. "Padahal sudah diperingatkan untuk menjauh saja."

Kini giliran Hope yang tertawa. "Serah bandel juga."

"Bagus sekali, Noel. Sekarang semuanya tahu aibku," gerutu Serah seraya menekan tombol jawaban.

 _"Nomor sembilan. Apakah nama jurus pamungkas Hope? (a) Grand Summon, (b) Omnia Slash, (c) Last Resort, (d) Angel Wings."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…umm?" Alyssa bergumam. "Kenapa lagi?"

Noel mencengkeram pinggiran mesin Brain Blast, lalu mengguncangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah?! Bagaimana kami bisa tahu? Kami bahkan bukan _playable character_ di FFXIII!"

Mesin itu berdengung, tapi bergeming. Noel mengguncangnya semakin sigap, semakin penuh tenaga sampai Serah yakin sebentar lagi mesin permainan itu akan lepas dari lantai dan teronggok di pojokan sebagai rongsokan. Dia dan Hope memegangi masing-masing lengan Noel, menyeretnya menjauh dari mesin Brain Blast. Mog membantu mereka dengan menjejalkan kaki-kaki gemuk dan pendeknya ke wajah Noel. Noel mendengus, menjerit, dan berusaha menendang selangkangan Hope. Serah diam-diam bersyukur dia tidak jadi sasaran amukan Noel.

"Alyssa!" Hope berseru pada asistennya. "Jawaban C! Pencet tombol C!"

Alyssa memberikan hormat. " _Aye, aye, aye_! _Sir, yes, Sir_!"

Setelah Alyssa menekan tombol jawaban, suara wanita elektronik kembali terdengar,

 _"Jawaban Anda tepat!"_

Serah dan Noel memelototi Hope.

"Last Resort? Beneran? Nama macam apa itu?" sergah Noel tak tanggung-tanggung.

Hope tertawa canggung, dan berkata, "Entah kenapa namanya begitu. Hahaha."

Serah memicingkan mata pada Hope. Serah yakin Hope pasti sedang agak sedeng saat menamai jurus pamungkasnya. Dasar anak-anak.

 _"Pertanyaan terakhir. Sebelum terjaring dalam Purge, Hope adalah seorang siswa. Kelas berapa dia saat itu? (a) kelas tujuh, (b) kelas delapan, (c) kelas sembilan, (d) kelas sepuluh."_

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN MESIN ITU!" Noel meraung dalam belenggu Serah dan Hope.

"Serah, biar aku saja yang pegangi dia. Kau pilih jawaban C," tegas Hope, memelintir kedua lengan Noel ke belakang punggungnya. Karena posisi mereka, Noel memindahkan target serangannya pada rusuk Hope.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Serah melonjak kabur ke arah mesin dan menekan tombol C.

 _"Selamat! Anda telah berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Brain Blast edisi Chasing Hope dengan nilai sempurna! Ambillah hadiah Anda. Silakan datang lagi lain waktu."_ Setelah suara wanita elektronik itu lenyap, sesuatu yang berkilau muncul dalam genggaman Serah. Mata Serah melebar. Sebuah _fragment_!

"Noel, lihat! Kita dapat _fragment_!" serunya.

Namun yang muncul di wajah Noel dan Mog, tentu saja, adalah kekecewaan.

" _Fragment_? Bukan uang atau apa?" Noel menekuk wajahnya, tampak seperti bocah tengil yang ngambek. "Hei, Hope! Lepas!"

Hope cepat-cepat membebaskan lengan Noel. "Ups."

"Kupo, manusia memang kejam, kupo." Mog menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan menggelinding sambil berpusing di satu titik.

Dasar tak tahu terima kasih. Menemukan sebuah _fragment_ itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang sejuta Gil sekalipun. Dengan _fragment-fragment_ inilah masa depan akan diselamatkan. Serah menyimpan _fragment_ barunya, dan menghampiri para cowok bersama Alyssa.

"Sudah siap berangkat, Noel?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Mog?"

"Siap, kupo."

Tersenyum, Serah menggemeletukkan jemarinya dan berputar menghadap Hope dan Alyssa. "Oke, deh. Kami akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan kangen-kangen, ya." Dia terkikik.

"Tunggu, Serah." Noel mulai lagi. Dia masih merengut dan sinar di mata birunya redup. Sudut kiri bibirnya yang gemetaran melentik sesekali—tanda dia sedang gelisah dan kepengin berkoar. Serah mendapati Hope menjaraki diri dari Noel. Mungkin dia juga menyadari keunikan Noel yang satu ini.

"Apa lagi, Noel?" tanya Serah, memutar bola matanya.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu..." Noel menjeda, lalu melanjutkan, "Kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan Hope?"

Serah, Hope, dan Mog membeliak nyalang.

Noel melanjutkan, "Aku tahu Hope itu dipuja-puji mirip dewa..."

"Hei!" Hope protes.

"...tapi kenapa pula kita harus tahu segala tentangnya? Aku sih mana mau tahu kelas berapa dia pada 0AF," sambung Noel, memuarakan tatapan pada mata Hope seakan dia ingin melukai lelaki itu dengan sorot matanya. "Kau berkonspirasi, ya?"

" _Apa?_ " Hope balas memberinya sorot penuh kematian.

"Kau ingin menambah kuota pasukan _fangirl_ -mu? Atau hal yang lebih buruk lagi?" Kini tatapan Noel sudah seperti tatapan pemburu mengincar mangsanya. Serah menepuk jidatnya. Noel dan tuduhan gilanya selalu bikin Serah pening.

"Noel, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat saja." Dia menyeret Noel menjauh.

"Kau pasti yang membuat seluruh pertanyaan itu, kan?! Bung, yang benar saja!"

Datangnya tawa rendah seorang wanita membuat isi kepala Serah semakin morat-marit tak keruan. Suara itu datangnya dari arah Hope. Dia menoleh, melihat Hope dan Alyssa. Hope memandangi Alyssa dengan mata membola dan mulut sedikit ternganga. Di sisi lain, Alyssa terkekeh keras sekali sampai memegangi perutnya dan mengusap matanya. Serentak saat itu juga, Serah ingat Alyssa bilang dia terlibat dalam pemrograman Brain Blast...

Serah terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Noel dan Hope. Ketiganya berseru berbarengan,

"ALYSSA?!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Semoga menghibur! Ada beberapa referensi dari serial FF lainnya. You guess :)


End file.
